


Need you

by NightMist123



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Feels, Love, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMist123/pseuds/NightMist123
Summary: Alec comfort Jace after he gets kicked out of the institude.





	Need you

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own anything 

Alec Lightwood couldn’t recall the first time he realized he was in love with Jace.

  
It simply was always there, there was not a single moment where Jace was not the center of his thoughts.

  
Even as a child, he knew Jace was going to be his Omega, not because he was one of those awfully possessive Alphas or anything like that. He just couldn't imagine this beautiful, gorgeous, proud Omega at the mercy of a stranger Alpha.

  
This special, beautiful Omega needed to be cherished, not controlled and tamed.

  
Alec could make sure of that, he could protect him, take care of him. He was an Alpha. Protection is in his bones. He just need to confess to him, to court him like he deserved. But he was having hard time doing so.

  
Jace simply could not see him past as a brother. No matter how hard he tried, the blond was blind to his love. He couldn’t get his attention, not in the real way that mattered.

  
Maybe that was the reason he hated Clary Fray right from the start. The beta girl waltzed into their lives and got his Omega's attention with the wave of her hand.

  
That was not even his major problem with her. His problem was that since she got to the institute, all that she has done has put Jace in risk.

  
His little brother had find out Valentine is his father, was kidnapped and turcherd by him, was taken to the City of Bones, abused by Aldertree and kicked out of the only home he ever knew.

Who will throw a traumatized Omega to the streets anyway?

  
All of these has happened because of Clary. He couldn’t blame her, but he can not shake the feeling that if she wouldn’t have stormed into their lives, Jace would be in much better place.

  
"Where will I go, Alec?" Jace was never one to show weakness, but held such a fearful expression in his wide, unmatched eyes.

Alec simply took him into his arms and whispered kind words to him. "It's okay… we'll figure something out. I love you."

  
Honestly he didn’t knew what was worst, to leave Jace in the institute when everybody looks down at him, and make his life hell, or the idea of The blond strolling the unsafe streets full of strangers.

  
Jace clung to the Alpha like his life was depending on it, and did the only thing Alec never saw him do. The Omega sobbed into his chest, tears spilling from his eyes.

  
He cried his eyes out for two hours before falling asleep in the archer's arms. Alec breathed in the distressed omega scent before his eyes wided in horror.

  
In heat. The love of his life was going into heat while he was homeless. His heart nearly broke in his chest. Hadn't he gone through enough?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first languge so please leave a review if there are mistakes.  
> Hope u like it


End file.
